Truth in the Tomb
by YugiYamiAtem
Summary: Yugi and Atem on a trip to the Valley of the Kings find out the truth in Atem's secret.Once Yugi finds out will he be angry with Atem or glad and what about Atem having to go away! Not a oneshot just looks like it kinda...maybe...anyway blindshipping
1. The Truth

_**Yami:so what's this one about?**_

_**Yugi:I don't know it's really random**_

_**Atem:to be honest I would rather have the writer work on the ones that need work on for new chapters*snorts***_

_**Yugi:*covers Atem's mouth*shhhh!the writer could be anywhere**_

_**Yami:like right there?*points to black figure in the corner***_

_**Truth in the Tomb **_

"W-wait," Yugi yelled. "No hurry up," Atem exclaimed. In Egypt were a prince and a pheasant. Atem was the prince of Egypt who once again snuck out to play with his best friend Yugi. Yugi wasn't rich like Atem, but he use to have a good family before they were killed. Atem was seventeen years old, he had black hair that showed off his slightly angled face and blond bangs with crimson tips that matched his eyes which were narrow and angular; his skin was a sandy tan but most of it was covered by the robes, small purple cape, and gold jewelry that sat on his wrists. Yugi was sixteen years old, twelve years from when his parents were killed. The boy's hair was like Atem's but had three less bangs and one softly cascaded over the gap between his eyes, deep rare amethyst jewel color; which were nice and round that showed his innocence.

The physical feature he didn't have was the tan skin, instead he had a pale color and the village people called him Anubis' undoing also worse because he look like the prince; an insult was said to him. The town people would harm Yugi anyway they could both mentally and physically, but they never killed him, for they thought he must suffer. That is how Atem found Yugi, in an ally on the verge of death with blood running cold. Atem healed the young one by using the magic that only the royal family possesses. The prince was the only one in the strange boy's life who had ever liked his pale skin.

As of now Atem is having Yugi follow him to a secret location. "Where are we going," Yugi asked panting as Ra's heat was getting to him. "To the valley of the Kings," Atem replied calmly. Yugi's eyes widen, "WHAT! Only royalty is allowed there!" Atem stood shocked by the rule, "Really? That's not true the royal council never said anything of it," Atem thought to himself. He turned to Yugi and smiled. "Uh…um…don't worry," The crimson eyed boy said as he tried to reassure Yugi.

That was one thing Atem has never told Yugi. Yugi doesn't know that his best friend was the Prince of Egypt. He always thought that he was just a bit wealthier than himself. Yugi sighed, "Alright, but if we get caught I'm leaving you to deal with the guards" He laughed and ran after his friend again. Once they reach the near to end of their journey it was time for Yugi's most favorite thing in the world. "I HATE CLIMBING," Yugi exclaimed as he hung on for dear life. "Don't worry" Atem persuaded as he reached the bottom of the cliff, "Ok, now I'll catch you" Atem smirked as his small friend twitched. "NO! Not ever! Remember last time. I almost died," Yugi reminded Atem. The Atem just chuckled and smirked as his jewel eyed friend pouted.

Just then the rock crumbled underneath Yugi's hand. All jokes put aside as Yugi began to plummet to the ground. Yugi muffled his mouth and closed his eyes not wanting to see his end. The air was like lashes on his body, cold and fast. It reminded him of his place in the world as Anubis' undoing. He suddenly felt warmth as strong yet soft arms surround him. Both Yugi and the man fell with a grunt. Yugi stood up and looked at the person recognizing the face, "Atem!" Worried for his friend he helped him up, "Are you ok?" Yugi pulled the prince's face to his chest and hugged the back of his head tightly. Atem rolled his head so that it looked up at the young one before him, "Don't worry. Just follow me" Atem snatched his hands and pulled him away.

Yugi dismissed the sudden work of the crimson eyed teen and let him-self be smoothed by Atem's gentle touch on his hand. They stopped so Atem could wrap a blindfold on Yugi's eyes. Yugi knew better than to question it and took another grip onto Atem. Atem had dragged the two to a pharaoh's tomb. He spoke to the guards that he did not want to be disturbed and went inside; he pulled Yugi closer to him; traps such as spikes, hidden passage ways, and trivial games till they reached the tomb room.

Once there the prince sighed, "My last chance to tell him and my last day to freely see him. Just let him understand, Ra, please…" Atem's thought had trailed off when he felt Yugi grip his hand tighter. "It something wrong," asked the innocence. Too Atem it was the sweetest voice he had ever heard. Then he realized the younger's question. "No" Atem finally said, "Take it off now" referring to the blindfold. The teen did as told and yanked the rag off and amethyst eyes opened then a gasp was echoed.

Gold everywhere, the floors, walls, roof, and the sarcophagus also lined with braded crimson silk. Yugi let his eyes wander and noticed some hieroghlys. He almost fainted at the name: Atem. Yugi turned to Atem with a shocked yet glare like face. "You…you're…the prince…" Yugi asked. Atem nodded and decided to keep silent. The problem was things took a turn for the worst.

Yugi's face exploded with red in disbelief, "I thought I was your friend!" Yugi released his anger, "I told you everything, but you never told me this!" His eyes flooded with tears, his sight grew dazed, "Why…one reason…why…?" Atem was stunned by the amethyst eyed teen's outburst but kept a stern face. "…I didn't tell you because…you would treat me different…I wanted a friend that liked me, not because I am prince…" He trailed off.

Yugi let the information slip in and smiled staring straight into what was clouded crimson eyes. He walked up to the prince and cupped his face and pulled him into an embrace. His hands then wrapped around the taller's waist as he cried softly into the shirt. "Atem…" Yugi's voice trailed off, "I'll always be your friend please don't cry anymore and don't lie to me again…" Yugi broke down and sobbed. Atem hugged Yugi back and put a hand on the back of the little one's hair. "I won't aibou…" Yugi looked at Atem confusion written all along his face, "Aibou?" He asked. Atem laughed, "It means partner or person I can't live without. I learned it from this Japanese woman who was speaking with father." The prince stated. Yugi rolled his eyes, "Let's leave!" Yugi held Atem as they walk out. Atem began to think, "Now how will I tell him I'm leaving to become pharaoh soon." Then two smiled leaving to tomb that hid the truth. Now bigger things lie ahead…

* * *

**_Yugi:GAHHH!RUN!*runs away with Atem in tow*_**

**_ Atem:Yugi!let go!_**

**_ *evil laughing*_**

**_ Atem:*pales*right...run*follows Yugi*_**

**_ Yami:*snickers*thanks Jaden_**

**_ Jaden:sure no prob.*pokes head out*_**

**_ Yami:you do know that you won't be in any more comments right_**

**_ Jaden:that's up to the writer anyway L8r*waves*_**


	2. First star I see tonight

_**Yugi:*pants* I-i think we got away*looks around***_

_**Atem:*ruffles Yugi's hair* don't worry about the writer couldn't do much...except delete us**_

_**Yugi:don't give out any ideas*sweatdrops***_

_**Atem:With out further delay heres the story*waves***_

* * *

Atem and Yugi sat quietly starring at the llumonis stars. Atem was able to sneak Yugi into the palace gradens using the passage way behind the bushes where a small sand dune was.

Don't let anyone know but that's what Atem used escape to see Yugi.

Atem frowned, "By tomorrow I won't be able to do that anymore" he though as he turned to look at the case of creamy pale skin.

The little guy was lightly cooing as his eyes began to drift ever so slowly with a sleepy daze in his eyes. He was so baby-like you'd feel that you would have to be in silence to not crack the glass atmosphere. Atem smirked as Yugi's head lolled to the side signaling that he was asleep. The teen prince rolled on top of the little one and snuggled into him. Yugi smiled slightly and unknowingly started to thrust his hand along the back of Atem's hair.

Atem trailed his fingers along Yugi's slender sides causing the smaller to squirm. The prince began to pick up the pace. Yugi chuckled in his sleep, but then shot up laughing like a manic. "Atem," Yugi yelled between gasping and hitting Atem's back. Atem stopped and gave a small peck to the little one's forehead before giving the other a goofy-toothy grin. "Atem…why! Y-you're so mean! Arghhh," Yugi said as he pushed said prince off of him.

Atem tried, unsuccessfully, to pout. "I can't help it. You were acting all cutesy," he said, not realizing what word he just used.

The pale town rejection gaped and just starred at the royal. "Did…did you…" he suddenly jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Atem, "Who in Ra's name are you!". The prince looked wide-eyed at his friend before slowly getting up, "Yugi why do you think I'm not me," he asked with a raised eyebrow. Yugi's arms started flailing about, "You said cutesy!" Silence filled the atmosphere as Yugi's accusing finger moved closer to Atem's unclothed chest.

There was a snort, then a giggle, then just a full out laugh from the little teen. Atem caught Yugi when he collapsed with laughter while also laughing himself. But no later than that Atem fell back trying to catch his breath, "If I'm an imposter then I must be evil." The prince proclaimed with a smirk looking up at a fake-shocked Yugi. With a hand coming trailing toward him Yugi made a silent scream before he was pushed back into the grass with Atem towering over him.

Atem began vicously tickled Yugi, the other failing to put on a straight face. Yugi's face turned red before he started laughing like a hyena from the Lion King. "See how evil I am! Now tell me where the pharaoh is.," the teen monarch demanded still tickling the one underneath him.

Yugi had tears in his amethyst eyes that glimmered in the moonlight. His hair was glistened with dew making it shine in the moonlight. They both smiled until a sudden clatter of armor ruined the joyful air. "Halt! Intruder, don't move and release our prince," the guard yelled ready to pull out his sword to protect the soon-to-be pharaoh. To say they were caught by surprise was an understatement, they had been shocked to the point where both had rolled to look as if the pale boy was pinning down the prince.

Before either could breath the guard had ripped Yugi up off of Atem as other guards blocked the older boy from Yugi. "Atem," the rejection yelled as he was pulled away into the open hallway. "Yugi," Atem went after his friend as they turned into a hallway. He bumped into a tall old man, "Why are you in a hurry…my son." Atem looked up shaking, "Father…"

* * *

_**Yugi:Wierd this is very short*pouts* it took three pages back to back and it's this short!**_

_**Atem:*sighs* guess it can't be helped*glares at writer and points a finger* You must make your chapters at least five pages back to back long.**_

_**Yugi:I have a bad feeling about this*shivers***_

_***black shadow rages***_

_**Yugi:IT'S BACK!*runs***_

_**Atem:SEE YA!*follows***___


End file.
